Noventa Días
by KittenKat Hyuuga
Summary: "Mikan decide romper con su vida anterior y Está dispuesta a empezar de cero, pero nada la ha preparado para enfrentarse a Natsume. Natsume sabe que nunca podrá dejar atrás su pasado hasta que conoce a Mikan, le concede todos sus caprichos, hasta que él le pide algo que ella no se siente capaz de dar pero antes de que Mikan tome una decisión algo ocurre. ¡Mal Resumen! Xfa Leer."
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis:  
N: Está Es Una Adaptación Y Los Personajes de Gakuen Alice No Me Pertenecen Si No A Higuchi Tachibana.**

Tras poner punto final a su relación días antes de la boda, **Mikan Sakura decide romper con su vida anterior** **y** se muda a Londres **dispuesta a empezar de cero**. Ella **cree estar lista para el cambio, pero nada la ha preparado para enfrentarse a Natsume Hyuuga**. **Natsume sabe que nunca podrá dejar atrás su tormentoso pasado**, aunque para no asfixiarse en éste hace tiempo que se impuso unas estrictas normas que rigen todas sus relaciones. Y jamás se ha planteado transgredirlas...** hasta que conoce a Mikan**. Arrastrados por la pasión y el deseo, vivirán una intensa relación dominada por los peculiares gustos sexuales de Natsume. **Mikan le concede todos sus caprichos hasta que él le pide algo que ella no se siente capaz de dar. Sin embargo, antes de que la joven tome una decisión, el destino se entremete y Natsume sufre un grave accidente**. _¿Bastarán noventa días para que Mikan se atreva a reconocer que una historia de amor como la suya es única e irrepetible?_


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Está Es Una Adaptación  
Los Personajes De Gakuen Alice No Me Pertenecen Si No A Higuchi Tachibana._**

Capítulo 1.

No puedo dormir. Llevo horas dando vueltas y cada segundo que pasa es peor que el anterior. Me tumbo boca arriba y cierro los ojos. Empiezo a contar ovejitas. Al llegar a la sexta ya estoy harta y me siento en la cama. ¿Por qué no puedo dormir?

Estoy cansada, he tenido un día horrible en el trabajo… mi jefa, Patricia, no me ha dado tregua y luego he cenado con Marina y nos hemos quedado charlando hasta tarde.

Marina insiste en que debería olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida, pero ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?

Debería dormir. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y me digo que son los nervios y la falta de sueño. Estos últimos meses han sido muy… busco una palabra, ¿intensos? No, más, mucho más.

Basta. Estoy cansada y debería dormir, no sirve de nada que siga dándole vueltas. Miro los brillantes números del despertador: son las cuatro. Si no me duermo ahora mismo, mañana tendré un aspecto horrible. Lo tendré igualmente. Me paso la mano por el pelo; de pequeña dormía con una trenza, porque, si no, por la mañana mamá tardaba tanto en desenredármelo que llegaba tarde al colegio. Quizá debería volver a trenzármelo. O cortármelo. Llevo una melena demasiado larga para tener veinticinco años y los rizos me dan un aspecto demasiado dulce. Sí, me lo cortaré, así me tomarán más en serio.

Suena el móvil y casi me da un infarto. Lo busco en la mesilla de noche y compruebo que no está allí. Me lo he dejado en la cocina. Me levanto de la cama con el corazón a mil por hora. Prácticamente nadie sabe mi número de móvil y las pocas personas que lo tienen no me llamarían a estas horas si no fuese importante. Los Timbrazos continúan. Cojo el teléfono y no reconozco el número que aparece en la pantalla. Respondo de todos modos, con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Diga?

—¿Mikan Sakura? ¿Es usted Mikan Sakura? —me pregunta una voz que no identifico, al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Elizabeth Portland y la llamo del Royal London Hospital.

—¿Del hospital? —Me cuesta pronunciar cada sílaba y aprieto el aparato con tanta fuerza que tengo miedo de romperlo.

—Sí. Lamento molestarla a estas horas, pero en situaciones como ésta es el procedimiento habitual. —La mujer me habla con tanta calma que sólo consigue asustarme más.

—¿Situaciones como ésta?

—Su nombre aparece como persona de contacto en la póliza de un paciente que ha sido ingresado hace un par de horas.

Mamá y papá no pueden ser, a no ser que les haya sucedido algo a los dos al mismo tiempo, y tampoco puede ser mi hermano Tsubasa, ni mi amiga Hotaru. Era imposible que sea quien me estoy imaginando, pero mi corazón lo sabe antes de que esa mujer me lo confirme.

—Me temo, señorita Sakura, que el señor Natsume…

—Natsume —la interrumpo y noto cómo se me para el corazón.

—… ha sufrido un accidente. Ahora mismo está todavía en el quirófano, pero necesitaríamos que venga al hospital por si hay que tomar alguna decisión.

Natsume no está muerto. No está muerto. Está en el quirófano.

¿Y yo soy su persona de contacto? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Todavía?

Natsume nunca hace nada sin motivo. Nunca deja nada al azar.

Natsume está en el hospital.

Me necesita.

—Voy hacia allí —afirmo antes de colgar.

No sé si la mujer del hospital se despide, pero no me importa. Ni siquiera le pregunto en qué planta está. Lo único importante es que Natsume ha tenido un accidente y que yo tengo que estar a su lado. Lo demás, la horrible discusión que tuvimos, nuestro adiós, me parece ridículo comparado con lo que sugiere la última frase de la señora Portland: «…por si hay que tomar alguna decisión».

Vuelvo al dormitorio sin permitirme pensar en eso y me visto con movimientos rápidos y precisos, dispuesta a evitar cualquier gesto innecesario que pueda retrasarme. Vaqueros, camiseta azul claro, jersey negro, botas. Bufanda, abrigo, bolso. Bajo corriendo la escalera y paro el primer taxi que veo. Por una vez en la vida, vivir en una de las calles más transitadas de Londres me parece algo bueno.

—Buenas noches —me saluda el taxista a través del cristal que lo separa de los asientos de sus pasajeros.

—Al Royal London Hospital, por favor —le digo, mirándolo sólo un segundo.

No quiero apartar la vista del móvil para asegurarme de que tengo cobertura y de que no he recibido ninguna otra llamada del hospital sin darme cuenta.

Esta misma mañana me he planteado devolver este aparato y pedirle a Nonoko que me diese mi antiguo teléfono. Pero cuando la astuta secretaria de Dirección me ha visto acercarme con el móvil en la mano, ha levantado una ceja y me ha dicho claramente que ni lo intentase, que no quería que la despidiesen por mi culpa.

—El señor Hyuuga me despedirá si vuelvo a darte el trasto que llevabas antes —me ha dicho—. No me busques problemas, Mikan.

—¿Sabes al menos dónde está?

—¿Tu viejo teléfono? —ha preguntado ella, devolviendo la mirada a la pantalla de ordenador.

—No —he contestado yo, con los brazos en jarras y sin dejarme amedrentar por su sarcasmo—, el señor Hyuuga —he especificado apretando los dientes.

—No —ha afirmado rotunda—, pero me ha llamado y me ha pedido que le mande unos archivos a su cuenta privada, así que está trabajando. —Ha hecho una pausa—.Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Si me necesitas, estaré en mi mesa.

Nonoko fue muy antipática conmigo al principio. La verdad es que continúa siéndolo, pero en las últimas semanas he aprendido a descifrar sus respuestas sarcásticas y sé que me tiene cariño.

—Llegaremos en seguida —me dice el taxista, cuando un estúpido semáforo nos detiene—. El hospital está en la calle siguiente. ¿Dónde quiere que la deje?

—¿Disculpe? —Levanto la vista del móvil y, al verme en el retrovisor del coche, me doy cuenta de que he estado llorando. Un par de lágrimas me resbalan lentamente por las mejillas. Me las seco con una mano y carraspeo en busca de mi voz.

—¿Quiere que la deje en la entrada de urgencias o en recepción? —El hombre se percata de mi confusión y decide por mí—. La dejaré en urgencias.

—Gracias —contesto, tragando saliva un par de veces para no volver a llorar.

—No quiero entrometerme, señorita, pero ya verá cómo todo sale bien.

Yo antes pensaba así. Ahora ya no.

—Natsume ha tenido un accidente —le digo sin más.

Todavía no sé por qué he elegido ese momento para decir esa horrible frase en voz alta. Hasta entonces ni siquiera la había pensado. Y ese pobre hombre no me conoce de nada, aunque supongo que es cierto eso que dicen que a menudo resulta más fácil hablar con un desconocido que con un amigo.

No se me ha pasado por la cabeza llamar a Hotaru, ni a Nonoko, ni tampoco a mis padres y mucho menos a Tsubasa.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita.

El semáforo cambia de color y el taxi reanuda la marcha. El hombre me mira una vez más por debajo de la visera de la gorra —la típica gorra de lana con la que de pequeña habría dibujado a un taxista de Londres— y con la mano izquierda aprieta un botón de su móvil, que lleva en el soporte del vaso.

—¿Misaki? Sí soy yo, Kazumi —dice el taxista, cuyo nombre al parecer es Kazumi, a través del pequeño micrófono sujeto junto a sus labios. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que el hombre, que debe de rondar los sesenta, estuviera tan modernizado—. Sí, trabajando. ¿Y tú qué tal, amigo, todavía estás en urgencias del Royal? Me alegro. Misaki, oye, sé que te parecerá raro, pero ¿puedes salir a la puerta?—Kazumi sonrió—. No, no te traigo ningún regalo, esa partida de póquer la perdiste merecidamente. La señorita que traigo en el taxi está muy preocupada por su novio y te agradecería que salieras a buscarla. ¿Cómo se llama? —me pregunta, mirándome a través del retrovisor y después le repite mi nombre al hombre con el que estaba hablando. Otra sonrisa—. Gracias, amigo.

Apaga el móvil con la mano izquierda y gira hacia la entrada de urgencias del hospital.

—Ése es Misaki. —Me señala a un hombre pelirrojo, con el rostro salpicado de pecas. Es muy alto y robusto y parece salido de una fábula irlandesa—. Él la ayudará a encontrar a Natsume.

El taxi se detiene y abro el bolso en busca del monedero. Y justo entonces descubro que sólo llevo cinco libras. Natsume siempre me decía que tenía que ser más precavida. Una lágrima escapa a mi control. Las cinco libras no cubren ni por asomo la carrera.

—Hola, Kazumi, veo que estás tan feo como siempre —el gigante irlandés saluda a mi taxista.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Misaki.

—Disculpe, señor —me atrevo a interrumpirlos—. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar un cajero automático? —le pregunto, muerta de vergüenza.

—No se preocupe, señorita —me dice Kazumi volviéndose de inmediato—. Vaya con Natsume,

—Yo… —balbuceo y anticipo que voy a volver a echarme a llorar—. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Tenga mi tarjeta. —El hombre abre una pequeña ventana que hay en medio de la pantalla de plástico que nos separa—. Si así se queda más tranquila, ahí puede encontrarme cuando todo esté bien y entonces me paga la carrera. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Gracias. —Cojo la tarjeta y salgo del taxi, y tengo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no agarrar al enfermero de la manga y tirar de él.

Que tengas una buena noche, Kazumi —se despide Misaki con afecto de su amigo.

—Lo mismo digo, Misaki, lo mismo digo.

Las luces del taxi parpadean y el vehículo negro se pone de nuevo en marcha.

—Vamos, señorita —me dice el enfermero colocándose a mi lado—, creo que la están esperando.

Abro los ojos al máximo y, por un instante, noto que se afloja la banda de acero que me aprisiona el pecho.

—¿Ha hablado con Natsume?

Quizá ya se hubiese despertado, quizá me estaba esperando tumbado en su cama del hospital, de mal humor por haber destrozado su precioso coche.

Él me sonríe con tanta tristeza que sé que no, pero entonces me pone una mano en el hombro e intenta reconfortarme. Siento que el corazón se me hiela y tragar aire se convierte en una tarea casi imposible.

—La señora Portland la está esperando —dice, guiándome por los pasillos.

—¿Es la doctora que ha atendido a Natsume?

—No, la señora Portland se ocupa de tratar con los familiares —me explica Misaki

—. Tengo entendido que ha hablado antes con usted.

—Sí, me ha llamado. —¿Acaso este pasillo no se va a terminar nunca?—. ¿Usted ha visto a Natsume?

—No, señorita, cuando ha empezado mi turno él ya estaba en el quirófano.

—¿Puede decirme algo?

—No, señorita, lo siento. Ya hemos llegado.

Se detiene frente a una puerta marrón de la que cuelga una placa de acero en la que puede leerse: «Elizabeth Portland. Unidad de apoyo familiar». Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y los píes se me clavan en el suelo. Misaki llama a la puerta y, tras oír la respuesta de la mujer que hay tras ella, la abre.

—Adelante, señorita.

—Pase, señorita Sakura. La estaba esperando. —La señora Portland lee las últimas líneas de un papel y se quita las gafas al ponerse en pie—. Pase, por favor.

—¿Dónde está Natsume? —pregunto muy asustada. Jamás he tenido tanto miedo—.

¿Dónde está Natsume? —repito. Es la pregunta más importante que he hecho en toda la vida.

—Pase a mi despacho, señorita Sakura.—No pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que me diga dónde está Natsume.

Casi sin darme cuenta, me aferró a la manga del uniforme de Misaki y suplico para que no me obligue a entrar. Tengo el horrible presentimiento de que si me encierro en ese despacho, cuando vea a Natsume ya será demasiado tarde.

—Señorita Sakura, la operación ha sido muy larga y todavía no estamos seguros de…

—Quiero ver a Natsume. Ahora.

La mujer se me ha acercado y me mira a los ojos durante unos segundos; después desvía la vista hacia el enfermero. Me mantengo firme y recuerdo aquella vez que discutí con Natsume porque él me dijo que no sabía luchar por lo que quiero. Que intente ahora la tal Portland hacerme cambiar de opinión, que se va a llevar la sorpresa de su vida. Algo debe de presentir ella, porque se saca un móvil minúsculo del bolsillo de la americana y llama a alguien.

—La señorita Sakura ha llegado e insiste en ver al… —Sea quién sea la persona que está al otro lado de la línea, la interrumpe—. De acuerdo. Gracias. —Cuelga—.Sígame.

La oigo refunfuñar, pero no me importa y me pego a sus talones. Misaki también decide acompañarme, probablemente intuye que puedo necesitar a alguien. Los tres nos detenemos frente a un ascensor. A esas horas no hay gente y estamos solos esperando que se abran las puertas metálicas.

—¿Puede decirme cómo está Natsume?

—El señor Hyuuga está en coma.

_: Esto Es Solo Un Pequeño Prologo. ¿Pero Les Gusta Está Nueva Adaptación?¿Que Opinan De Un Desastre Maravilloso? _  
_*Seguiré Con Este Proyecto Según Los Comentarios Y Bueno Si Quieren Saber Sobre Otras Adaptaciones Revisen Mi Perfil *-*/ Bye KittenKat Hyuuga_


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Está Es Una Adaptación  
Los Personajes De Gakuen Alice No Me Pertenecen Si No A Higuchi Tachibana._**

Capitulo 2

_Noventa días antes_

Por fin tomé la decisión adecuada. Quedarme en Bloxham, no serviría de nada. En Londres tenía un trabajo de ensueño esperándome. Hotaru estaba encantada de compartir piso conmigo y decía que me iba a presentar a todos sus amigos. Pero si estaba tan convencida, ¿por qué tenía un nudo en el estómago o por qué no dejaban de temblarme las piernas? Y las manos.

—No tienes por qué irte, hermanita.

Mi hermano Tsubasa estaba tumbado en su antigua cama. Había venido a casa a ayudarme con las maletas y llevarme a la estación. Podía ir sola, pero a Tsubasa le encanta jugar al hermano mayor. Y, además, sigue sintiéndose culpable por lo de Kaname.

—Ya sé que no tengo que irme —contesté, lanzando un jersey rosa a la bolsa—.Pero me apetece vivir en la ciudad una temporada. Quién sabe, a lo mejor te libras de mí para siempre…

—No digas estupideces, Mikan. —Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas —.Si te vas, ¿quién cuidará de la energúmena cuando Misaki me obligue a salir a cenar?

La energúmena es mi preciosa sobrina Rachel, de cinco años.

—Cualquiera diría que me voy a Iraq. —Cerré la bolsa—. Estaré bien, Tsubasa.

Además, hace un año me decías que era una idiota por querer quedarme aquí —le recordé.

—¿Y desde cuándo me haces caso? —Mi hermano se puso en pie y se me acercó

—. Mira, ya sé que no quieres hablar del tema.

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que vas a sacarlo?

Tsubasa frunció el cejo y me miró como cuando éramos pequeños y quería estrangularme con mis trenzas.

—¡Tienes que hablar del tema, Mikan! —exclamó—. No puedes hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, no es normal.

—Sí que puedo. Mírame, es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. —Me colgué la bolsa del hombro y me acerqué a la maleta—. ¿Me acompañas a la estación o no?

—Mamá y papá te siguen el juego porque tienen miedo de que te eches a llorar como una histérica o de que caigas en una depresión.

—Pues deberías seguir su ejemplo.

—Joder, Mikan, ya no eres una niña. Si de verdad quieres seguir adelante, tienes que afrontar la verdad.

—Tienes toda la razón, Tsubasa, ya no soy una niña, así que no me trates como si lo fuera. Mira, si Misaki se hubiese portado como Kaname, quizá tú te habrías emborrachado y te habrías metido en una pelea, o te habrías hecho un tatuaje y habrías decidido irte a pasar un año sabático a Australia. —Lo vi apretar la mandíbula y esperé unos segundos antes de continuar—: Pero hicieras lo que hicieses, aunque decidieras convertirte en Priscilla la Reina del Desierto, yo te apoyaría. Estaría a tu lado. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo por mí, Tsubasa, por favor?

Tsubasa buscó mi mirada con la suya y yo se la aguanté. ¿Por qué diablos ha decidido tener un restaurante cuando podría haber sido policía o agente de la CIA, o gángster?

—¿De verdad te quieres ir a vivir a Londres con la loca de Hotaru y trabajar en ese bufete tan refinado de la amiga de mamá?

—De verdad,Tsubasa.

—Entonces, de acuerdo —dijo, antes de abrazarme. Y me retuvo unos segundos más de lo que es habitual en él—. Si quieres, puedo llevarte en coche, a Misaki y a Yume no les importará. Y mamá y papá se quedarían más tranquilos.

—A eso se lo llama chantaje, Tsubasa. No, gracias, prefiero ir en tren —le aseguré

—. Hotaru vendrá a buscarme a la estación. No hace falta, de verdad.

—Está bien. —Cogió el asa de la maleta—. ¿Ya te has despedido de mamá y papá?

—Unas mil veces, no sé por qué estáis todos tan preocupados. Vendré dentro de tres semanas, para la fiesta de la tía Serina.

—Ya sabes por qué estamos preocupados. Lo que te hizo Kaname…

—Es agua pasada. Y no quiero hablar de ello —le recordé.

—Vale. Te llevaré a la estación, pero tendrás que tomarte un café conmigo antes de irte. Y, para que conste, yo jamás me habría hecho un tatuaje.

Tsubasa es cinco años mayor que yo y siempre me ha parecido invencible. Cuando era pequeña, nos peleábamos y siempre me gastaba bromas pesadas; pero si era algún otro niño el que intentaba gastármelas en su lugar, entonces me defendía como si le fuese la vida en ello. Quería ser médico, bombero o astronauta, pero cuando papá tuvo su primer infarto, se quedó con el restaurante y no ha parado hasta convertirlo en uno de los más famosos de Inglaterra. Salimos en las más prestigiosas revistas internacionales y hay que reservar con meses de antelación.

Mi cuñada Misaki es una santa; no, ahora que lo pienso, Misaki es un general que sabe mandar sin que lo parezca. El día que la conocí, supe que mi hermano estaba perdido. Ella fue a cenar al restaurante con unas amigas y devolvió un plato a la cocina diciendo que estaba soso. Eso fue hace años, yo tenía vacaciones de la universidad y estaba ayudando como camarera. Vi salir a mi hermano de la cocina caminando despacio, como si no sucediese nada, pero yo me percaté de que estaba furioso… y entonces vio a Misaki y se le iluminó el semblante. Literalmente. No sabría describirlo, pero su reacción, y la de ella, fue evidente. Un año más tarde se casaron y Yume no tardó demasiado en llegar.

Mamá y papá están jubilados y, cuando no van de viaje a algún lugar soleado donde no llueva seis de los siete días de la semana, es decir, fuera de Inglaterra, se quedan en casa, malcriando a su nieta o atormentándonos a Tsubasa y a mí.

Mamá es la que peor lleva que Kaname y yo hayamos roto. «Roto», que expresión tan estúpida, ¿no? A mí siempre me lo ha parecido, ¿acaso éramos un jarrón? Él no está roto, eso seguro, a no ser que esa chica con la que lo pillé le haya dado un mordisco con demasiado ímpetu. Y yo… yo tampoco.

Quizá lo que le pasa a mamá es culpa mía, por no haberle contado toda la verdad.

Papá y ella sólo saben a medias lo que pasó. Tsubasa es el único que conoce los detalles más grotescos, pero ni siquiera él lo sabe todo.

Y no voy a contárselo.

—¿Estás segura de que lo tienes todo? —me preguntó Tsubasa ya en la estación—.¿Sólo llevas una maleta y una bolsa?

—Le mandé unas cajas a Hotaru hace una semana. Y, no sé si te has enterado, pero Londres es una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Seguro que si me he olvidado algo, sabré apañármelas.

—Sabelotodo.

—Plasta.

—Te echaré de menos —me confesó de repente mi rudo hermano mayor—.Cuando pienso que si no fuese porque Kaname cometió esa estupidez, tú y yo probablemente habríamos acabado siendo vecinos y viéndonos a diario…

—Eh, quizá algún día tengas que darle las gracias —bromeé—. Dentro de un tiempo tal vez vuelva y me convierta en la loca del barrio. Tendré gatos, por lo menos cuarenta, y saldré a la calle en bata.

Dije todo eso en broma, pero Tsubasa me miró a los ojos y tuvo la insensatez de decirme:

—Tú no, hermanita. Triunfarás en Londres. Te convertirás en la mejor abogada de la ciudad y los hombres harán cola para salir contigo.—Oh, Tsubasa—balbuceé como una idiota—. ¿Y si…?

Él no me dejó terminar y me abrazó otra vez.

—Vamos —dijo tras soltarme—, métete en ese tren y demuéstrale a todo el mundo quién es mi campeona.

—Gracias, Tsubasa —le contesté, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—De nada.

Después de ese momento tan emotivo, me acompañó hasta la puerta del vagón y me ayudó a subir las maletas.

—Una cosa más, Mikan. —Tsubasa ya estaba en el andén, esperando a que se cerrase la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—No voy a sacar el tema, pero sí me encuentro a Kaname, quizá no tenga más remedio que partirle la cara.

Sonreí y pensé que tengo el mejor hermano del mundo, pero como no quería que acabase en la cárcel ni que saliese en los periódicos, le dije:

—No vale la pena. Además, probablemente todavía tenga el ojo morado.

Tsubasa me miró escandalizado, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. El pitido del jefe de estación evitó que me preguntase lo que seguro que estaba pensando.

Podría haberme pasado el trayecto hasta la estación Victoria reflexionando sobre todo lo que había sucedido, replanteándome de nuevo todas las dudas que me habían embargado hasta entonces, pero no lo hice. Aquel tren iba a llevarme a mi destino. Todo iba a salir bien. El trabajo sería genial y Hotaru y yo nos lo pasaríamos en grande en la ciudad. Me convertiría en una mujer de mundo.

Por fin le sacaría provecho al título. No quería desmerecer al señor Jensens, el abogado de Bloxham al que había estado ayudando hasta hacía unas semanas, pero discutir los arrendamientos de un par de tiendas de comestibles no podía compararse con los casos que a partir de entonces tendría oportunidad de conocer. Iba a aprender muchísimo. Patricia, la amiga de mamá, iba a ser una gran mentora.

Yo siempre había criticado hasta quedarme afónica a todas esas personas que recurren a sus amistades para encontrar trabajo. A los «enchufes»; hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Pero cuando decidí irme de Bloxham, un rincón de mi mente recordó a la misteriosa amiga de mamá que había triunfado como abogada de las altas esferas londinenses —será verdad eso que dicen de que la necesidad agudiza el ingenio— y le propuse a mamá que la llamase y le pidiese un favor. En menos de una hora, me encontré con una oferta de trabajo del bufete más prestigioso de la ciudad, y probablemente del país.

Lo de Hotaru resultó todavía más fácil. Cualquiera diría que el destino parecía empeñado en que me fuese a vivir a Londres precisamente en ese momento…Hotaru Imai es, como su nombre indica, Japonesa y mi mejor amiga. Estudiamos Derecho juntas. Ella procede de una familia con mucho dinero (nunca le he preguntado exactamente a qué se dedica su padre, porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la película El Padrino) y, tras licenciarnos, empezó a trabajar en una ONG.

Kaname nunca le gustó. Debería haberle hecho más caso. La próxima vez así lo haré.

Durante el último año, nos habíamos distanciado un poco, pero cuando la llamé para decirle que él y yo habíamos roto y que quería mudarme a la ciudad, ni siquiera me dejó terminar la frase y me ofreció vivir con ella. Evidentemente, tiene un piso espectacular en una zona de Londres que yo no podría permitirme ni en sueños, a sólo diez minutos del bufete.

El tren aminoró la marcha y comprobé que estábamos entrando en el andén. El viaje se me había hecho mucho más corto de lo que esperaba. «Será por las ganas que tengo de empezar mi nueva vida», pensé Me puse en pie y me aseguré de no dejarme nada. Miré por la ventana y vi a Hotaru cerca de una de las escaleras que conducían a la estación.

Es increíblemente guapa, representa todos los estereotipos de la mujer Japonesa por excelencia, lo que hace que yo a su lado parezca una escoba con cabeza de loca. Ella tiene una preciosa melena negra, yo tengo el pelo rizado y de un color entre castaño y rubio, pero nada místico ni espectacular, sencillamente un castaño sin demasiada gracia. Hotaru tiene los ojos Violeta, yo los tengo marrones. Ella es bajita y voluptuosa, con unas curvas de infarto. Yo soy de estatura media y a lo máximo que puedo aspirar es a provocar un ataque de hipo. Sé que tengo una cara bonita, y la típica piel inglesa que se quema con sólo mirarla, pero no puedo competir con una mujer cuyos antepasados paseaban bajo el sol de la Toscana, mientras los míos se resguardaban de la lluvia en los Cotswold.

El tren se detuvo y fui de las primeras en bajar. En cuanto Hotaru me vio en el andén, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. Luego se apartó y dijo:

—Vamos, tenemos el tiempo justo de dejar las maletas en casa e ir a cenar.

—¿A cenar?

—Claro. Y no me vengas con excusas, Mikan. Estás muy guapa y no pienso dejar que te quedes encerrada en casa. Te prometo que nos acostaremos pronto y que mañana podrás ir a trabajar y ser la primera de la clase.

Así eliminó de un plumazo cualquier excusa que yo hubiese podido darle.—Está bien. ¿Dónde vamos a cenar y con quién?

Si mi vida iba a cambiar de verdad, tenía que empezar por mí misma.

—En un restaurante japonés del centro. Con unos amigos —contestó con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Salimos de la estación y, cuando estábamos subiendo a un taxi, Hotaru me dijo:

—Estoy muy contenta de que hayas vuelto.

—Y yo.

Ninguna de las dos nos referíamos sólo a que hubiese vuelto a la ciudad.

_: Esto Es El Comienzo De Está Historia. Piérdase En Ella Y Si Quiere Revise Las Otras Que Están En Mi Por Las Criticas De Verdad Las Quiero Mucho Chicas Les Dejo Dos Adelantos_

*Un Desastre Maravilloso  
Capítulo 09 "Rumores" Adelanto Numero 2°

—Las cosas no serán tan diferentes.

Soltó una sola carcajada.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que acabaríamos aquí sentados teniendo en cuenta como nos conocimos? Si me hubieran dicho que estaría tan hecho polvo por tener que despedirme de una chica hace tres meses no lo habría creído.  
Aquello me sentó como una patada en el estómago.  
—No quiero que estés hecho polvo.  
—Entonces no te vayas —dijo él.  
Transmitía tanta desesperación que la culpa se convirtió en un nudo en mi garganta.  
—No puedo mudarme aquí, Natsume. Es una locura.  
—¿Y eso quién lo dice? He pasado las dos mejores semanas de mi vida.  
—Yo también.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué siento que no voy a volver a verte? 

_*Noventa Días Capitulo 03 *Adelanto*  
_

Él apretó el botón del piso 24 y después del 26. Menos mal que no iba al bufete de Naomi. No sería capaz de trabajar con él merodeando por allí. Pero podría haber sido un cliente, me susurró una voz en la mente. No, mejor no. Aquel hombre estaba muy lejos de mi alcance. Los hombres que parecen sacados de una revista GQ y llevan un traje que vale más que todo mi vestuario no se fijan en chicas como yo.

El ascensor inició la subida y se detuvo un par de pisos más arriba. Entraron tres mujeres que, evidentemente, devoraron a mi acompañante con la vista. Tuve la tentación de arrancarles los ojos, pero él se limitó a sonreír les y colocarse al final del ascensor, donde se apoyó en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Llevaba un traje gris oscuro con chaleco. Sólo alguien como él, de casi metro noventa y con los hombros más bien definidos que yo había visto nunca, podía llevar una prenda como ésa y desprender masculinidad por todos los poros de su piel. La camisa era blanca y la corbata, con un perfecto nudo windsor, de un gris más oscuro.

El impecable traje inglés contrastaba con su mandíbula de boxeador y la incipiente barba que le oscurecía las mejillas. Yo hubiese jurado que se había afeitado, porque olía muy bien y lo tenía lo bastante cerca como para saberlo, pero era muy moreno y seguro que si quería ir bien rasurado tendría que hacerlo un par de veces al día. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, con la mirada fija hacia adelante, pero sin fijarse en ninguna de las mujeres que estábamos en el ascensor. Tendría unos treinta años, treinta y cinco como mucho. Nariz recta, pómulos perfectos, los ojos tan Carmín, Cabello Negro y una cicatriz muy profunda en una ceja.

Sonó una campanilla, pero mi cerebro no la procesó y entonces él giró la cabeza y me pilló mirándolo.  
«Tierra, trágame.»

___*Seguiré Con Este Proyecto Según Los Comentarios Y Bueno Si Quieren Saber Sobre _Otras Adaptaciones Revisen Mi Perfil *-*/ Bye KittenKat Hyuuga


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Está Es Una Adaptación  
Los Personajes De Gakuen Alice No Me Pertenecen Si No A Higuchi Tachibana._**

Capítulo 03

Me desperté media hora antes de que sonase el despertador. Tenía tanto miedo de dormirme que me pasé la noche entera dando vueltas en la cama.  
La cena fue un éxito. Los amigos de Marina eran todos muy simpáticos y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y ella cumplió su palabra y volvimos pronto a casa para que yo pudiese instalarme un poco antes de acostarme.

Mi dormitorio era precioso, igual que el resto del apartamento; tenía una cama de matrimonio con sábanas blancas y las paredes estaban empapeladas con un ligero estampado a base de plumas. Era como estar en la nube más elegante del cielo.

Conociendo a Hotaru como la conozco, no me sorprendió: mi amiga tiene un gusto exquisito.  
Me levanté de la cama y fui a ducharme. Había elegido el atuendo para el primer día de trabajo con mucho esmero, aunque a última hora tuve la sensación de que debía cambiar algo y opté por ponerme la blusa de seda violeta en lugar de la blanca. Me resaltaba más la piel y siempre que me la ponía recibía muchos elogios. Quizá no tendría que preocuparme por eso y debería pensar en cambio en si iba a hacer el ridículo en ese bufete. Dios, va estaba, desde ese momento no iba a poder dejar de pensar en que metería la pata y empezaría a tartamudear y a decir tonterías.

Me maquillé un poco y me dejé el pelo suelto. Salí del cuarto de baño, pero volví unos segundos más tarde para hacerme un recogido. No podía presentarme el primer día como si fuese una loca de las montañas —sí, ése era el aspecto de mi melena—. Me recogí el pelo y me hice un moño al estilo Grace Kelly. Muy profesional y femenino al mismo tiempo.

Entré en la cocina, pero no comí nada; a esas alturas, era una tontería seguir fingiendo que no estaba nerviosa, y si bebía o comía algo todavía sería peor. Cogí mi maletín y mi bolso y le dejé un post-it a Hotaru pegado en la nevera. Ella seguía durmiendo. Antes de acostarnos me dijo que no tenía que ir a trabajar hasta las once y que no nos veríamos hasta la noche, pero me obligó a prometerle que la llamaría si necesitaba algo.

Fui caminando hasta el bufete, estaba tan cerca que era absurdo tomar ningún medio de transporte, y al recorrer la calle, mientras veía los rostros de la gente que pasaba por mi lado, comprendí que aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad. Sujeté el maletín con fuerza para que no se me cayese y me detuve frente al edificio al que me dirigía. Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta.

—Buenos días, señorita —me saludó un portero uniformado.

—Buenos días.

Caminé hasta el ascensor y le di al botón. Levanté la cabeza y observé cómo se iluminaban los números de los pisos a medida que iba descendiendo. El bufete de Nobara Ibagari estaba en la planta 24 de las veintiséis que tenía el edificio. Miré mi reloj y vi que llegaba media hora antes de lo previsto. Quizá debería irme. Podría esperar en un café y volver después. El aire a mi alrededor cambió de un modo casi imperceptible que me puso la piel de gallina.

—Buenos días —me saludó un desconocido, deteniéndose a mi lado.

Volví la cabeza para devolverle la cortesía y casi me quedé sin respiración al verlo. El corazón se me aceleró y me golpeó con tanta fuerza las costillas que creía que me iba a dar un infarto. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Tampoco había para tanto.

«Son los nervios del primer día de trabajo», me dije y me obligué a recordar que era una mujer hecha y derecha de veinticinco años que sabía hablar perfectamente.

—Buenos días —contesté.

Él se limitó a levantar una comisura de los labios. Oh, Dios mío, creía que esas sonrisas sólo sabían esbozarlas los actores de cine. Clavé los talones en el suelo había decidido ponerme los zapatos Miu Miu que me compré en un ataque de locura y me convencí de que no me temblaban las piernas. Por suerte, el ascensor se abrió en aquel preciso instante y esperé a que él entrase. Pero se negó y colocó una mano frente  
a las puertas para asegurarse de que no se cerraban, mientras me decía:

—Las damas primero.

Se dice que la caballerosidad ha muerto, pero al parecer aquel hombre no se había enterado.

—Gracias —balbuceé como una idiota y entré.

Me detuve a pocos centímetros de una de las esquinas. No quería que pensase que lo rehuía, pero tampoco quería darle conversación. Quién sabía qué tontería podía llegar a decirle y, además, tenía que concentrarme en el trabajo que iba a empezar en cuestión de minutos.

—¿A qué piso va, señorita? —me preguntó y recordé una frase que había leído una vez sobre un hombre con una voz cálida como el chocolate y provocadora como el whisky, y que entonces me pareció absurda. La del hombre que tenía al lado podría derretirme y embriagarme en cuestión de segundos.

«Céntrate, Miki.»

—Al veinticuatro, gracias —le dije y volví a mirar el reloj para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, porque tuve el fuerte presentimiento de que estaba sonriendo, Él apretó el botón del piso 24 y después del 26.

Menos mal que no iba al bufete de Naomi. No sería capaz de trabajar con él merodeando por allí. Pero podría haber sido un cliente, me susurró una voz en la mente. No, mejor no. Aquel hombre estaba muy lejos de mi alcance. Los hombres que parecen sacados de una revista GQ y llevan un traje que vale más que todo mi vestuario no se fijan en chicas como yo.

El ascensor inició la subida y se detuvo un par de pisos más arriba. Entraron tres mujeres que, evidentemente, devoraron a mi acompañante con la vista. Tuve la tentación de arrancarles los ojos, pero él se limitó a sonreírles y colocarse al final del ascensor, donde se apoyó en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro con chaleco. Sólo alguien como él, de casi metro noventa y con los hombros más bien definidos que yo había visto nunca, podía llevar una prenda como ésa y desprender masculinidad por todos los poros de su piel. La camisa era blanca y la corbata, con un perfecto nudo windsor, de un gris más oscuro. El impecable traje inglés contrastaba con su mandíbula de boxeador y la incipiente barba que le oscurecía las mejillas. Yo hubiese jurado que se había afeitado, porque olía muy bien y lo tenía lo bastante cerca como para saberlo, pero era muy moreno y seguro que si quería ir bien rasurado tendría que hacerlo un par de veces al día.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, con la mirada fija hacia adelante, pero sin fijarse en ninguna de las mujeres que estábamos en el ascensor. Tendría unos treinta años, treinta y cinco como mucho. Nariz recta, pómulos perfectos, los ojos Carmesí,el pelo Negro y una cicatriz muy profunda en una ceja.

Sonó una campanilla, pero mi cerebro no la procesó y entonces él giró la cabeza y me pilló mirándolo.

«Tierra, trágame.»

—El piso veinticuatro, señorita —me anunció. Se apartó de la pared, se acercó al panel de botones y presionó el de mi piso, añadiendo—: Que tenga un buen día.

Tragué saliva. Verlo moverse era como ver una pantera. Gracias a Dios que no volveríamos a encontrarnos, porque tuve el presentimiento de que no me importaría que me cazase. Por fin reaccioné y salí sin despedirme. No conseguía recordar cómo se hacía con exactitud.

El ascensor se abría directamente en el vestíbulo del bufete, así que me encontré de golpe ante una recepcionista uniformada, con un enorme jarrón al lado y un ordenador de última generación delante. Parecía la comandante de una nave espacial.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Buenos días, soy Mikan Sakura. Tengo una cita con la señora Ashida, creo que he llegado un poco pronto —dije, recordándome que era una profesional.

—La señora Ashida ya está en su despacho —me informó la chica, que tecleó algo en el ordenador y luego habló por el pinganillo—. Sí, señora Ashida. En señora Ashida dice que pase. Permítame que la acompañe.

Se levantó y me llevó hasta el despacho de la amiga de mi madre.

Le di las gracias al despedirme.

—De nada —respondió ella mientras me abría la puerta—. Pase, la señora Ashida la está esperando.

—Pasa, pasa, Miki —me indicó aquella mujer a la que yo sólo había visto una vez en mi vida, cuando tenía diez u once años.

Era alta y delgada, con el pelo de un rubio casi blanco y maquillaje impecable. Intenté imaginármela junto a mi madre, una mujer redonda, de mejillas sonrosadas, que disfrutaba tejiendo jerséis horribles para Navidad, y no pude. ¿Cómo diablos se habían hecho amigas?

—Gracias, señora Ashida —repuse de inmediato e intenté impregnar la frase de la gratitud que de verdad sentía.

—Llámame Naomi.

—De acuerdo, Naomi.

Salió de detrás de su escritorio y se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo. Luego se apartó y me miró con atención.

—Te pareces a tu madre —sentenció, concluido el examen.

—Sí, Tsubasa se parece a papá. Así los dos están contentos.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Londres?

—Ayer.

—Ven, sentémonos en el sofá…, así estaremos más cómodas. ¿Te apetece tomar un té o un café?

—No, gracias.

—Tengo que confesarte, Miki, que la llamada de tu madre me pilló por sorpresa.

Me sonrojé.

—No te lo tomes a mal —añadió ella—, pero ¿por qué no nos mandaste un currículum cuando terminaste la carrera? Fuiste la primera de tu promoción, te  
habríamos contratado o, como mínimo, entrevistado, aunque no hubieses sido la hija de mi mejor amiga de la infancia.

—Quería ejercer en una ciudad más pequeña —le expliqué, a pesar de que no era toda la verdad, pero no iba a contarle lo de Kaname a la mujer que iba a convertirse en mi jefa. No quería que pensase que soy tonta de remate.

—Y ahora, ¿qué ha cambiado? —me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos y en aquel preciso instante comprendí por qué Naomi Ashida era temida por todos los abogados de Londres y más de la mitad de los jueces.

—Yo.

No se me ocurrió mejor forma de explicárselo.

—Está bien. De acuerdo —afirmó enigmática, tras observarme durante unos segundos—. Me temo que no fui del todo sincera contigo y con tu madre.

«Oh, no. No va a darme el trabajo», pensé y ella debió de detectar la preocupación en mi rostro, porque se apresuró a aclararme:

—Si sólo quisieras trabajar aquí unos meses como becaria, bastaría con que yo diese la orden a Personal. Pero si lo que quieres es entrar en el bufete como abogada de pleno derecho, mi socio también tiene que autorizarlo. El señor Hyuuga y yo nos entendemos muy bien como socios porque tenemos unas normas muy claras de funcionamiento, y una de ellas es que ambos debemos aprobar todas las contrataciones.

—Entiendo —dije yo más tranquila.

Naomi me preguntó por mis padres y estuvimos charlando diez minutos sobre mi familia. También me preguntó por Tsubasa y por la universidad, y descubrimos que, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, habíamos tenido algunos profesores en común. Tras la educada conversación, ella miró su reloj y se puso en pie. Se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Ha llegado ya el señor Hyuuga? Perfecto, gracias, Cynthia.

Yo también me levanté y me alisé la falda.

—Puedes dejar aquí el maletín, si quieres. Nos está esperando en una de las salas de reuniones.

La seguí por un pasillo. Nos cruzamos con un par de abogados que le dijeron que querían hablar con ella y Naomi los citó para más tarde. El lugar desprendía actividad y respeto. Allí por fin me convertiría en abogada. Bueno, si superaba la entrevista con el socio de Naomi.

Ella abrió la puerta y yo me quedé petrificada.

Frente a una mesa ovalada de madera de caoba estaba el hombre del ascensor.

—Mikan Sakura, te presento a Natsume Hyuuga, mi socio

___seguire Con Este Proyecto Según Los Comentarios Y Bueno Si Quieren Saber Sobre _Otras Adaptaciones Revisen Mi Perfil *-*/ Bye KittenKat Hyuuga


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Está Es Una Adaptación  
Los Personajes De Gakuen Alice No Me Pertenecen Si No A Higuchi Tachibana._**

Capítulo 04

¿Aquél era Natsume Hyuuga? ¿Natsume Hyuuga?

Dios, iban a despedirme antes de contratarme. Era imposible que aquel hombre me aceptara después de haberme visto babear en el ascensor. Y me estaba bien merecido, por haber perdido la compostura de esa manera y haberme quedado mirándolo como si fuera a comérmelo.

Quizá no fuera él, quizá el tal Natsume Hyuuga tenía un hermano gemelo en el mismo edificio, pensé, presa del pánico. Y entonces lo miré y él me sonrió, pero a diferencia de cuando lo vi en el ascensor, la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Echó a andar en dirección a mí y se me puso la piel de gallina. No, no tenía ningún hermano gemelo; era imposible que existiesen dos hombres tan devastadores en el mundo y que ambos me provocasen el mismo efecto.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Sakura—me saludó, tendiéndome la mano.

¿Tenía que tocarlo? Si antes me había parecido una pantera, en ese momento estaba convencida de que su tacto sería como acariciar a un animal salvaje. Y lo peor de todo era que me moría de ganas de hacerlo.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Hyuuga—respondí, estrechándole la mano.

Él me dio un fuerte apretón y, cuando me soltó los dedos, alargó el índice y me acarició la parte interior de la muñeca. Yo me estremecí, y recé para que Naomi, que estaba a menos de medio metro de mí, no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Y entonces, de repente, Natsume Hyuuga se puso furioso. ¿Se puso furioso? ¿Por qué?

—Naomi me ha dicho que quiere contratarla —dijo sin más, cambiando completamente de actitud.

Caminó de nuevo hasta la mesa y retiró una silla para mí y otra para su socia;  
luego se sentó al lado de ella.

—Sí, Miki se licenció la primera de su promoción —me defendió Naomi, al notar la más que evidente reticencia de Natsume. «Del señor Hyuuga», tuve que corregirme mentalmente—. Y hace unas semanas decidimos que ampliaríamos el departamento de Matrimonial.

—Ese es uno de mis departamentos, Naomi —le recordó él.

—Lo sé, Natsume —convino la mujer, mirándolo a los ojos—. Llevo meses diciéndote que busques a alguien. Miki es perfecta.

—Lo Naomi como yo nos quedamos estupefactas, aunque ella lo disimuló mucho mejor.

—¿Cuándo se licenció, señorita Sakura? —me preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos.

Lo miré un segundo y me di cuenta de que tenía el pelo mojado y de que estaba recién afeitado. Llevaba el mismo traje de antes, pero ¿se había duchado? Él notó que me había quedado mirando una gota que le caía de uno de los mechones de la nuca y me fulminó con la mirada. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más furioso conmigo.

Dejé de mirarlo e intenté concentrarme. No podía perder aquel trabajo.  
Sencillamente no podía.

—Hace dos años, señor Hyuuga—le contesté.

—¿Y qué ha hecho durante estos dos años, señorita Sakura?

—He trabajado en el despacho del señor Jensens, en Bloxham. Llevábamos la mayoría de los asuntos locales, señor.

—Comprendo. No se ofenda, señorita Sakura, pero mi departamento de Matrimonial está a años luz de los asuntos que pudiese llevar el señor Jensens. No  
tengo tiempo para enseñar a nadie y tampoco lo tienen mis adjuntos.

—No me ofendo, señor —repuse yo, mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Quién se había creído que era?—. Me siento muy orgullosa del trabajo que desempeñé con el señor Jensens.

Natsume me sostuvo la mirada y me pareció que sus ojos brillaban. Descruzó los brazos y, con los dedos de una mano, tamborileó en la mesa ligeramente.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento, Naomi? —le preguntó de repente a su socia.

—Iba a sugerirte lo mismo. Quédate aquí, Miki. En seguida volveré —me dijo y en ese momento habría podido abrazarla.

Los dos se pusieron en pie y abandonaron la sala de reuniones, que era tan elegante como el resto del bufete. Yo no quería reconocerlo, pero a pesar de lo que le había dicho, el señor Hyuuga tenía parte de razón. Había pasado los dos últimos años en un pequeño despacho, pero la ley es la ley y a mí siempre me había encantado descifrarla, buscarle todos los sentidos y dar con la mejor solución para cada caso.

Estaba convencida de que podía hacer ese trabajo, pero probablemente había cientos, o miles de candidatos mejor preparados que yo para el puesto.  
Pasaron varios minutos, aunque a mí me parecieron horas. Iban a decirme que no tenía el puesto. «Bueno —pensé—, me quedaré en el piso de Hotaru y seguro que encontraré algo. No será tan fantástico como esto, pero me conformaré y no volveré a Bloxham hasta que…» Oí la puerta y me volví, convencida de que vería entrar a Naomi.

Me equivoqué. Natsume Hyuuga. ocupaba el vano casi por completo. Cerró y se encaminó hacia mí sin dejar de mirarme. Seguro que así era como se sentían las gacelas cuando un león iba a devorarlas.

No se detuvo hasta estar frente a mí. Me recorrió con la mirada y yo noté cómo se me erizaba la piel a medida que sus ojos descendían por mi cuerpo. Luego apretó furioso la mandíbula y se apartó, acercándose a una ventana a través de la cual se tenía una vista espectacular de Londres y se cogió las manos tras la espalda.

—Naomi va a obligarme a contratarla, señorita Sakura. Según nuestro acuerdo de socios, ella y yo debemos aprobar juntos todas las contrataciones, pero ambos tenemos ciertos derechos de veto, o de imposición, como quiera llamarlos. Patricia va a ejercer el suyo porque dice que usted es hija de su mejor amiga y porque cree que está más que capacitada para ocupar la vacante de mi departamento.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Por qué era tan reacio a contratarme? Acababa de conocerme y, no es que yo sea muy vanidosa, pero no estuve entre las mejores de mi promoción; fui la mejor. Y sólo hacía dos años que me había graduado.

—Supongo que se pregunta por qué le estoy contando todo esto.

Él se quedó en silencio y deduje que esperaba mi respuesta.

—Sí, así es —contesté e hice ademán de levantarme.

No quería seguir sentada con él de pie. Me sentía en desventaja. En más desventaja de la que debería.

—No se levante —me ordenó. Y hubo algo en su voz que me impulsó a obedecer.

Cuando vio que me sentaba, tensó los hombros y añadió—: ¿Sabe por qué tengo el pelo mojado, señorita Sakura?

La pregunta me cogió tan desprevenida que tardé varios segundos en asimilarla.

—No.

No iba a fingir que no me había dado cuenta. Los dos sabíamos que me había fijado.

—En el último piso hay un gimnasio privado con piscina. He tenido que nadar un rato —explicó, mirándome a los ojos. Y añadió—: Por su culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa?

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. O no quería entenderlo.

El señor Hyuuga se apartó de la ventana y volvió a acercarse a mí. Se soltó las manos y las colocó encima de la mesa, una a cada lado de mis brazos.

—No puede trabajar aquí, señorita Sakura. Le he pedido a Naomi que me deje entrevistarla a solas y ella ha accedido. —Sonrió como si creyese que su socia había cometido un error—. Cuando Naomi venga, usted le dirá que lo ha pensado mejor y que cree que Ashida & Hyuuga no es lugar para usted.

—¿Y por qué voy a hacer tal cosa?

El leve olor a cloro que desprendía su piel no conseguía ocultar su seductora esencia. Y las gotas que continuaban resbalándole del pelo me resultaron fascinantes. Una le cayó en el cuello de la camisa y luego se deslizó hacia su interior; me pregunté cómo sería seguirla.

«¡Dios mío,Mikan, para!»

—Porque yo se lo pido —dijo él—. Y porque me encargaré personalmente de que encuentre trabajo en el bufete que más le guste de la ciudad.

—¿En el que más me guste?

—En el que más le guste —repitió y tuve la sensación de que respiraba más aliviado.

No, no iba a volver a ceder tan fácilmente ante nadie.

—El que más me gusta es Ashida & Hyuuga—repliqué, retándolo con la mirada.

—¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, señorita Sakura?

Se acercó tanto a mí que tuve que pegar la espalda al respaldo de la silla para separarme un poco. El señor Hyuuga tenía la cabeza agachada y yo tenía la mía echada hacia atrás para poder mirarlo. Vi que volvía a apretar la mandíbula y seguro que él se percató de que yo me mordía el labio inferior de lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Puedo hacer el trabajo, señor Hyuuga —le dije.

—¿Usted cree?

Yo tenía las manos en los apoyabrazos de la silla, que había quedado de espaldas a la mesa cuando me había vuelto para ver quién entraba. El señor Hyuuga estaba inmóvil frente a mis rodillas y a través de las medias podía notar la fuerza que desprendían sus piernas. Estaba furioso.

—Sé que puedo hacerlo —afirmé con todo el convencimiento de que fui capaz.

Él me miró y noté que estaba debatiendo consigo mismo, pero fui incapaz de entender por qué.

—Deme una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué?

Presentí que la pregunta se la estaba haciendo más a él que a mí, pero le contesté de todos modos:

—Porque soy buena abogada y usted necesita contratar a alguien para el departamento de Matrimonial. Y porque si al final tiene razón y tienen que despedirme, la señora Ashida estará en deuda con usted.

—No me basta, porque si al final Patricia y usted tienen razón y resulta ser una buena abogada, seré yo el que deberá reconocer su error ante mi socia. No, dígame por qué cree que debería contratarla.

—Porque no quiero volver a Bloxham. Porque quiero quedarme aquí y descubrir de qué soy capaz —reconocí, sin referirme únicamente al mundo profesional.  
Hyuuga me miró a los ojos largo rato y sentí un escalofrío al pensar que estaba intentando meterse en mi cabeza. Fue de lo más desconcertante e inusual.

Mantuve la compostura e intenté adoptar una expresión impasible, pero a medida que iba alargándose el silencio iba perdiendo las esperanzas. Iba a negarse. Iba a…

—De acuerdo —dijo de repente.

Y tras esa breve e inesperada respuesta se apartó de la mesa, y de mí, al instante. Estuve tentada de ponerme en pie y seguirlo, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me obligó a quedarme quieta y a darle espacio. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estuviese pensando Natsume Hyuuga, no le resultaba agradable.

—Gracias, señor Hyuuga —le dije, sincera, a pesar de que era obvio que él no había cambiado de opinión respecto a mi.

A decir verdad, tuve la sensación de que Natsume Hyuuga se obligaba a contratarme.

—No me las dé, señorita Sakura. Haré todo lo posible para que se lo replantee y presente su dimisión lo antes posible. Se incorporará ahora mismo al departamento de Matrimonial. Tono será su superior inmediato y si necesita cualquier cosa, puede pedírsela a Nonoko, mi secretaria. A no ser que sea una cuestión de vida o muerte, no venga a verme. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, señor Hyuuga.

—No sabe lo que está haciendo —me advirtió entonces a media voz, con la mano ya en el picaporte.

— Sí lo sé, señor Hyuuga —no pude evitar contestar.

«Ahora viene cuando me despide.»

—Entonces, quizá sea yo el que no lo sabe, señorita Sakura—me sorprendió contestando—. Dígale a Naomi que le presente a Nonoko. Yo volveré dentro de  
media hora.

Cuando lo volví a ver, tenía el pelo de nuevo mojado.

******¿Les Gusta?

Gracias Por Comentar ;3 

***denys : Lo He Subido Lo Antes Que He Podido Que Lo Disfrutes:3 Gracias Por Comentar.  
****_______*Rambo1337: _ Si Bastante Tiempo xD  
Bien Y Tu?  
Escribo A Está Persona. *w*  
Soy De Chile , Cuarta Región.  
No Me Caso :'(  
En Mi Casa [Específicamente Bajo Las Tapas *oo*]  
Emm...No Se Tu Solo Secuestra xD  
Ya Lo Eh Puesto Chica ;3 Que Lo Disfrutes!  
No Soy Cruel..Soy Maléfica..Ok No, Estoy Solita xd  
No Me Quemes El Rancho D: xD Yo Vivo En Una Población xDD**

Pd_ Me Encantan Tus Comentarios! Enserio Me Encanta Cuando Comentas xD Ha beses Me Caigo De La Cama de La Risa -Y Duelo Por Que Es Camarote Y Yo Duermo Arriba :(- xD Quieres Un Resumen Más Completo Pues Te Lo Dejo;  


_Tras poner punto final a su relación días antes de la boda, Mikan Sakura decide romper con su vida anterior y se muda a Londres dispuesta a empezar de cero. Ella cree estar lista para el cambio, pero nada la ha preparado para enfrentarse a Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume sabe que nunca podrá dejar atrás su tormentoso pasado, aunque para no asfixiarse en éste hace tiempo que se impuso unas estrictas normas que rigen todas sus relaciones. Y jamás se ha planteado transgredirlas… hasta que conoce a Mikan. Arrastrados por la pasión y el deseo, vivirán una intensa relación dominada por los peculiares gustos sexuales de Natsume. Mikan le concede todos sus caprichos hasta que él le pide algo que ella no se siente capaz de dar. Sin embargo, antes de que la joven tome una decisión, el destino se entremete y Natsume sufre un grave accidente. ¿Bastarán noventa días para que Mikan se atreva a reconocer que una historia de amor como la suya es única e irrepetible?_

_*** -chan: La Sigo Y Te Tendre Los Capítulos Pronto ;3 Gracias Por Comentar!**_

___Seguire Con Este Proyecto Según Los Comentarios Y Bueno Si Quieren Saber Sobre _Otras Adaptaciones Revisen Mi Perfil *-*/ Bye KittenKat Hyuuga


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Está Es Una Adaptación  
Los Personajes De Gakuen Alice No Me Pertenecen Si No A Higuchi Tachibana._**

Capítulo 05

Después de que el señor Hyuuga me dejase plantada en la sala de reuniones, me fui en busca de Naomi. Por suerte, la encontré en el pasillo y me felicitó por haber pasado la entrevista con Natsume. Yo no le dije que si eso había sido una entrevista,había sido la más rara de mi vida; a mí me había parecido más bien una prueba de supervivencia. Una advertencia.

Seguían temblándome las piernas y no podía dejar de sentir un leve cosquilleo en las rodillas, justo donde se habían rozado con las de él.  
Todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones me sobrecogían, no las comprendía, y la verdad era que después de lo que me había sucedido con Kaname no quería analizarlas. No me fiaba de mis propios instintos. Al menos, no en lo que se refería a los hombres.

Quizá lo que yo había interpretado como una sorprendente —temporal— e inexplicable atracción, para el señor Hyuuga tan sólo había sido un incordio, una cuestión de mala química, A veces hay gente a la que no se soporta ni mirarla y tal vez era eso lo que le había pasado a él conmigo. Pero me ha sonreído en el ascensor.

—Serina te explicará cómo funcionan las cosas en el departamento —me dijo Tono después de presentarme a esa otra abogada.

Tono era el responsable de los casos civiles del bufete, que básicamente se dividían en dos grandes grupos: divorcios y herencias. Patricia me había llevado con él y me había dejado en sus manos. Tono apenas le había prestado atención. Al parecer, el señor Hyuuga no había exagerado al decir que el departamento estaba desbordado. Con un «gracias», y un «luego iré a verte a tu despacho», Tono se despidió de Naomi.

A diferencia del señor Hyuuga, Tono sí respondía al prototipo de abogado londinense que yo tenía en la cabeza. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, con traje gris, calcetines de colores, camisa de rayas y pañuelo a cuadros en el bolsillo. Pura flema y mal humor, con unos modales excelentes y cortantes.

Llevaba allí varias horas y comprendí que Tono, él insistió en que lo llamase por su nombre, dirigía su departamento con mano férrea pero a la vez suave. Era estricto y directo, y me dijo claramente qué esperaba de mí:

—Durante los primeros días seguirás a Serina y la ayudarás en todo lo que sea necesario. Tanto si es buscar jurisprudencia como archivar papeles.

—Por supuesto.

—Ahora mismo, la mitad del departamento está centrada en el divorcio de los Howell. Nosotros representamos a la señora Howell. Evidentemente no han llegado a ningún acuerdo, así que iremos a juicio. La primera vista es dentro de dos semanas, por lo que no tenemos tiempo que perder. Céntrate en este caso y después ya veremos. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Tono.

Me pasé el resto del día intentando seguirle el ritmo a Serina y comprobé que tenía mucho que aprender. Por fortuna, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarme porque había pasado por lo mismo un año atrás y no era de esas mujeres que disfrutan machacando y hundiendo a las demás. Al mediodía comimos juntas en una cafetería que había cerca del bufete y Serina y yo intercambiamos la información básica. Nombre, dónde habíamos estudiado y cosas por el estilo. Ella no me habló de nadie del trabajo, muestra sin duda de su inteligencia, y yo tampoco le pregunté. Fue un almuerzo agradable y pensé que probablemente terminaríamos haciéndonos amigas.

Cuando volvimos al bufete, nos pasamos el resto de la tarde repasando las cuentas y las declaraciones de bienes del señor Howell, quien, a pesar de haber sido capitán de la selección inglesa de fútbol e imagen de importantes firmas de cosmética masculina, decía no poseer nada a su nombre y se negaba a pagar lo que la señora Howell le pedía.

Era lógico que el divorcio de los Howell me hiciese pensar en Kaneme y en mi casi boda. ¿Por qué había hombres que sentían la necesidad compulsiva de mentir y utilizar a la mujer a la que se suponía que habían jurado amar por encima de todo? Tanto Kaneme como el señor Howell ofrecían al mundo una imagen de maridos y novios perfectos.

Irónico.

Eran unos farsantes. Deberían ser sinceros; si no se veían capaces de mantener sus promesas, al menos deberían tener el valor de decirlo y no comportarse como unos cobardes, ni abrir una cuenta en una isla lejana, ni…

—Miki, ¿estás bien?

La pregunta de Serina me salvó de revivir, al menos en mi mente, el momento más humillante de toda mi vida.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Estás arrugando ese pobre folio con tanta fuerza que lo pulverizarás —me dijo,señalándome las manos.

Bajé la vista y vi que tenía razón.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. —Sonrió—. Tenemos otro juego de fotocopias, pero en serio, ¿estás bien? Si estás cansada puedes prepararte un té o un café. Hay una pequeña cocina en la parte de atrás de la oficina.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré y aflojé los dedos para soltar el pobre papel—. Es que —empecé, sintiendo la necesidad de explicarme, aunque fuese sólo un poco—, me molesta que una persona no asuma las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Sí. —Serina desvió la vista hacia los documentos que estaba revisando—. Yo me llevé una gran decepción cuando empezamos con el caso. Para mí, Howell era prácticamente perfecto. Un ídolo. Y al final resulta que es humano, como todos nosotros.

—Podría no ser un mentiroso —dije, ofendida, y vi que Serina volvía a mirarme y enarcaba una ceja.

—Es bonito tener ideales, pero ten presente que no siempre defendemos los intereses de la parte inocente. A veces nos toca defender a los Howell de este mundo.

Se me revolvió el estómago sólo con pensarlo.

—¿Y cómo lo haces?

—Es mi trabajo —contestó, como si fuese la respuesta más obvia del mundo— e intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, pero cuando termino, me voy de aquí y me olvido de todo por completo. Éste no es tu primer trabajo, ¿no? No me dirás que en Bloxham todo el mundo es bueno.

—No, por supuesto que no. No me hagas caso, supongo que, igual que te pasó a ti, me he llevado una gran decepción con Howell —improvisé.

—No tan grande como su esposa —concluyó Serina y tras otra sonrisa, las dos volvimos a concentrarnos en el trabajo.

Dieron las seis y Serina se despidió diciendo que su prometido había ido a buscarla. Yo me quedé un rato más y aproveché para leer el boceto de la demanda que había preparado Tono. Marina no llegaría a casa hasta más tarde y así podía ponerme un poco al día. Era muy consciente de que Naomi me había dado esa oportunidad por mi madre y no quería hacerla quedar mal delante de su pretencioso socio.

A pesar de mis buenas intenciones, un par de horas más tarde noté que las líneas de la demanda bailaban ante mis ojos y decidí que había llegado el momento de dejarlo y volver a casa. Guardé la documentación y recogí mis cosas. Me habían dado una tarjeta para entrar y salir del edificio y me aseguré de llevarla conmigo. Fui hasta el ascensor y bajé sola, sin recordar para nada el trayecto de subida con el atractivo desconocido que ahora ya no lo era tanto; de desconocido, porque atractivo, por desgracia para mí,seguía pareciéndome lo. Y eso que había prometido echarme.

Llegué al vestíbulo y vi que estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Me había olvidado el paraguas. Busqué al portero, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte. Bueno, el piso de Hotaru estaba sólo a diez minutos de allí, cinco si iba corriendo. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era agua. El agua nunca ha matado a nadie.

—Señorita, señorita —me llamó el portero, que reapareció en la entrada—. Permítame que le busque un taxi.

—No es necesario —afirmé, pero después desvié la vista hacia mis zapatos de tacón. No saldrían demasiado bien parados de la lluvia. Y yo probablemente terminaría en el suelo.

—Vamos, señorita, no querrá coger un resfriado su primer día de trabajo —insistió el hombre.

—¿Cómo sabe que trabajo aquí?

—La señora Ashida me ha dado su ficha para que la incluya en la base de datos. Y, además, este mediodía la he visto entrar y salir con la señorita Aizawa.

—Es usted muy observador, señor… Disculpe pero no sé su nombre.

—Yuu, aunque todo el mundo me llama Iinchou. Y es mi trabajo ser me disculpa un momento… —me dijo, alejándose de mí un segundo para abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a una rubia despampanante.

—Llame al señor Hyuuga y dígale que le estoy esperando —ordenó la mujer sin ninguna educación.

¿Aquella rubia había ido a recoger a Natsume Hyuuga? Acababa de conocerlo, pero algo dentro de mí se negó a aceptar la idea. Hacían muy mala pareja. Sí, los dos eran tan guapos que daban ganas de insultarlos, pero aquella mujer desprendía una frialdad y una estupidez que no encajaba con Natsume.

«Mírame, hablando de él como si lo conociera. Tengo que parar.» Observé de nuevo a Iinchou y, a juzgar por el modo en que enarcó las cejas, yo no era la única que creía que la rubia era idiota.

—Vamos, ¿a qué está esperando? —lo increpó ésta, demostrando que además carecía de modales—. Llámelo.

En ese preciso instante sonaron de nuevo las campanillas del ascensor y, sin darme la vuelta, supe que Natsume había llegado al vestíbulo. Noté sus ojos clavados en mi nuca y tuve que contenerme para no darme la vuelta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Luna? —le preguntó a la rubia con una voz tan fría que incluso sentí un poco de lástima por ella

—He venido a buscarte. Quería darte una sorpresa —se justificó y le puso morritos.

Iinchou y yo contemplábamos el intercambio anonadados y algo confusos; era más que evidente que a Natsume no le había hecho ninguna gracia que la tal Luna hubiese ido a verlo.

—No es ninguna sorpresa. —Su tono sonó a reprimenda—. Creía que ya te había explicado cómo estaban las cosas.

La joven se pasó la lengua por los labios en una clara provocación, pero Natsume sólo se puso más furioso.

—Si quieres, puedes castigarme —dijo ella con un mohín.

—No, Luna. Es obvio que no me expliqué bien y te pido disculpas.

Aparte de lo molesto que estaba Natsume porque la tal Luna hubiese aparecido, también era evidente que estaba enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué?

—No quiero volver a verte más. Lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí para nada, pero si me hubieses llamado, te habría recordado que lo mejor para ti es casarte con el señor Matsumoto.

—Pero Matsumoto no es tan… divertido como tú.

¿Natsume Hyuuga era divertido? ¿Cuándo?

—El señor Matsumoto es joven, apuesto y posee una fortuna más que considerable. Y,lo más importante —añadió, mirándola a los ojos—, te seguirá el juego. Yo no. —Tras esa afirmación, buscó al portero con la mirada—. Iinchou, pare un taxi para la señorita Koizumi, por favor.

—En seguida, señor Hyuuga.

—No se moleste —replicó ella, fulminando al pobre portero con la mirada —. Mi chófer está esperando fuera. Te arrepentirás de esto, Natsume.

—No, Luna—dijo él y, pasando por mi lado, se dirigió a la salida.

El vestíbulo era muy amplio y, sin embargo, tuve la sensación de que casi me había rozado. Ahora ya no tenía el pelo húmedo, pero la barba incipiente que le había visto esa mañana en el ascensor había reaparecido en sus mejillas. Salió fuera y, a través del cristal, vi que abría la puerta trasera del Mercedes negro que sin duda pertenecía a Luna, invitándola a entrar.

Esta dirigió su mirada asesina hacia mí. ¿Qué le había hecho yo? Seguro que estaba enfadada porque había presenciado la escena. Salió también y entró en el  
automóvil hecha una fiera. Debió de gritarle al pobre conductor que se pusiera en marcha, porque el coche se incorporó a la circulación al instante.

Iinchou salió fuera para ofrecerle un paraguas a Natsume, pero éste lo rechazó y se quedó allí de pie bajo la lluvia durante unos segundos. Y yo me quedé mirándolo desde dentro. Inclinó la cabeza y se frotó el puente de la nariz. A Luna le había hablado con suma educación, pero tenía los músculos de la espalda tensos por el esfuerzo que había hecho para contenerse. Levantó la cabeza y, tras sacudirla levemente, volvió a entrar en el vestíbulo.

—Lamento el espectáculo, Iinchou, señorita Sakura—nos dijo.

—No se preocupe, señor Hyuuga —respondió el portero y yo me limité a asentir.

Era incapaz de decir nada, sus ojos negros me tenían hipnotizada; por fin volvían a parecerse a los del ascensor, volvían a parecer llenos de fuego. Un fuego que hasta entonces yo no había visto en nadie.

—¿Le importaría llamar a un taxi para la señorita Sakura, Iinchou? Fuera está diluviando —comentó con una leve sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, señor. Y, si me permite un consejo, usted debería ir a cambiarse.

—Es un buen consejo, Iinchou, gracias.

El portero descolgó un teléfono que tenía en la recepción y llamó a la compañía de taxis. Le dijeron que tardarían más de veinte minutos. Llovía a cántaros y, al  
parecer, una de las líneas de metro de Londres se había averiado. No supe decir si estaba teniendo buena o mala suerte. Por un lado, no podía irme  
a casa y estaba atrapada en aquel vestíbulo con Natsume Hyuuga y, por otro lado, no podía irme a casa y estaba atrapada en aquel vestíbulo con Natsume Hyuuga.

—No se preocupe, Iinchou—le dije, decidiendo que lo mejor sería irme de allí y caminar bajo la lluvia. Con el frío seguro que recuperaría la capacidad de razonar  
como si tuviese más de quince años—. Me iré a pie, sólo vivo a diez minutos.

—No diga tonterías, señorita Sakura —intervino Natsume, al que yo creía en el ascensor—. Se quedará empapada y se resfriará. O se caerá en medio de la calle con esos tacones.

Señaló mis zapatos con el mentón y me dio rabia que adivinase mis pensamiento de antes.  
Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y Natsume entró. No dije nada, lo mejor sería esperar a que él se fuese y luego me podría marchar sin ningún problema. Las puertas del ascensor se cerrarían en cuestión de segundos. Seis, cinco, cuatro… Natsume las detuvo con una mano.

—Si cuando vuelvo descubro que no se ha ido en taxi, señorita Sakura, mañana la pondré a archivar toda la guía telefónica.

Las puertas se cerraron. «No me importa archivar», pensé mientras sopesaba seriamente la posibilidad de irme andando bajo la lluvia, pero no lo hice. No lo hice porque no podía quitarme de encima la sensación de que a Natsume, al señor Hyuuga, me corregí, le gustaría que lo desobedeciese. Sonreí. Sí, seguro que él estaba convencido de que me iría a pie sólo para desafiarlo. Qué equivocado estaba. Acababa de conocerlo, pero no podía evitar la tentación de provocarlo. De hacerlo reaccionar.

—El taxi está en la puerta —me dijo el portero.

—Gracias, Iinchou. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Por supuesto, señorita.

—¿El señor Hyuuga ha venido en coche?

Él me sonrió antes de contestar.

—No, señorita. Esta mañana ha venido andando.

—Gracias, Iinchou. Le será muy difícil encontrar otro taxi.

—Muy difícil —convino el hombre con una mirada cómplice.

—Creo que, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es esperar a que el señor Hyuuga baje y compartir el taxi con él.

—Por supuesto, señorita. Es lo mínimo. Iré a decirle al conductor que espere y no se preocupe, le daré una propina por las molestias.

—Gracias, Iinchou.

Me senté en una de las butacas Mies Van der Rohe y esperé.  
Un minuto y medio más tarde, volvió a sonar la campanilla del ascensor.

—Iinchou, lamento volver a molestarlo, pero le importaría… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señorita Sakura?

Natsume se había quitado el traje oscuro y se había puesto unos vaqueros, un jersey de cuello vuelto negro y unas botas. En la mano derecha llevaba una bolsa de deporte también negra y una cazadora de piel. Pensé que me quedaba sin respiración.

—Ah, señor Hyuuga. —La oportuna reaparición del portero me salvó de hacer elcridículo—. La señorita Clark ha decidido esperarlo y compartir taxi con usted. Es todo un milagro que haya podido conseguir uno estando como está la ciudad.

Noté que Natsume desviaba la vista hacia mí y que contemplaba la posibilidad de rechazar mi ofrecimiento delante de Iinchou; él quedaría como un maleducado y yo como una idiota que le estaba haciendo la pelota a su nuevo jefe. No sé por qué, quizá por el modo en que apretó la mandíbula o por cómo le brillaron los ojos, pero supe que no Iba a hacer tal cosa.

—Sí, un milagro —dijo, en voz más baja que antes, y entonces se volvió hacia mí

—: Gracias por esperarme, señorita Sakura. No era necesario que se molestase.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia—repuse, poniéndome en pie.

Iinchou nos acompañó fuera con un paraguas, bajo el cual sólo me coloqué yo, y luego volvió al interior del edificio. Natsume entró en el taxi por la puerta que quedaba más lejos de la acera y, tras sentarse, se pasó las manos por el pelo para quitarse las gotas de lluvia. Dejó la bolsa de deporte entre ambos y le dijo mi dirección al taxista tras darle las buenas noches.

—¿Cómo sabe dónde vivo? —le pregunté yo en cuanto el taxi se puso en marcha.

—Lo he visto en su contrato, señorita Sakura —me contestó, cruzándose de brazos

—. ¿Qué hacía trabajando hasta tan tarde?

—Ponerle difícil mi despido.

¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Apenas lo conocía, pero sabía que no debería provocarlo y esa frase era como mostrarle un capote rojo a un toro.  
Sorprendentemente, él me sonrió y, tras unos segundos, pareció incluso que se le aflojaron un poco los hombros.

—¿Tono la ha puesto a trabajar con Serina?

—Sí —le contesté cuando conseguí recuperarme de su sonrisa.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y el taxi se detuvo. A pesar de que Iinchou había intentado cubrirme con el paraguas, me había mojado un poco y noté una gota de lluvia deslizándoseme por el cuello de la blusa. Natsume la siguió con la mirada y yo fui incapaz de entender por qué me daba cuenta de todas sus reacciones.  
Él no intentó disimular, sino que mantuvo los ojos fijos en la gota, con el cejo fruncido. Volvía a estar furioso. Sería porque llegaba tarde a alguna parte, o por lo de  
aquella rubia. Luna.

—¿Por qué volvió a Bloxham después de licenciarse, señorita Sakura?

De todas las preguntas que habría podido hacerme, aquélla era probablemente la más incómoda. Preferiría contarle que sufría una leve adicción a las novelas  
románticas, que había vuelto a casa porque soñaba con enamorarme y formar una familia. Seguro que a Natsume Hyuuga le daría un ataque de risa si le decía que mi sueño era levantarme cada día con el hombre de mi vida a mi lado, ir a trabajar y volver a pronto para estar con mis hijos. Un niño y una niña, a poder ser.  
Sí, seguro que le parecería una idea ridícula. Y a mí también debería parecérmelo, después de lo que me había sucedido, pero supongo que soy un caso perdido, aunque antes quisiera ver si de verdad es tan emocionante vivir al límite…

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Sakura?

«Mierda. Me he quedado embobada sin contestarle.»

—Llámeme Miki —le dije de repente. No me gustaba que me llamase «señorita Sakura» o, mejor dicho, no me gustaba que se me pusiese la piel de gallina cada vez que se lo oía decir.

—Mejor que no, señorita Sakura—se negó él, aunque los ojos le brillaron al final de la frase y me recordó a un niño pequeño cuando dice que va a portarse bien sin tener ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Aquel hombre era muy peligroso.

—A Serina la llama por su nombre y también a Tono y a Nonoko. Y a Iinchou. Y a Luna—enumeré, mirándolo a los ojos y negándome a ceder.

—Tiene razón. Pero ellos no son usted, ¿verdad? A Naomi y a mí —cuando pronunció el nombre de Naomi sonrió y me restregó sutilmente que me había olvidado  
de incluirla en la lista— nos gusta mantener un trato cordial en el bufete y solemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

—Yo formo parte del bufete.

—Por poco tiempo.

—¡Qué más quisiera usted!

«¡Tengo que aprender a morderme la lengua!»

Volvió a sonreír.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta —me recordó y el taxi retomó la marcha.

—Y usted sigue sin llamarme por mi nombre.

La lluvia caía con fuerza y el ruido del limpiaparabrisas se repetía constante en el interior del vehículo. Él estaba sentado de lado, mirándome, y yo me alisé la falda y fingí estudiarme las uñas. Había ido a hacerme la manicura un par de días antes y aquel color rosa claro era muy elegante…El taxi frenó de repente y me di cuenta de que no me había puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Una bicicleta pasó justo por el lado de mi ventanilla, con el joven ciclista insultando al conductor. El chico estaba empapado y llevaba una bolsa de mensajero colgando de un lado.

Yo no me había dado de bruces contra el cristal que separaba los asientos de los pasajeros del conductor porque Natsume Me había puesto el brazo delante y me estaba sujetando con el otro.

—Disculpen —se apresuró a decir el taxista—. Con esta lluvia no he visto labicicleta y esos mensajeros van como alma que lleva el diablo.

— No se preocupe —contestó Natsume soltarme—. Estamos bien.

¿¡Estamos bien!? El corazón me latía tan de prisa que había empezado a sentírmelo en la garganta y el estómago me había ido a parar a los pies. Y cada vez que  
tomaba aire, notaba su brazo pegado a mi torso. Bajé la vista hacia ese brazo y respiré.

Él lo apartó despacio, retiró la mano con que se había sujetado a la puerta y luego se echó hacia atrás. Su otra mano estaba alrededor de mi antebrazo y sentí cómo  
aflojaba los dedos uno a uno; luego hizo algo todavía más sorprendente: me alisó la manga de la americana y me apartó un mechón de pelo que se me había soltado del recogido. Me pareció que lo acariciaba durante un instante, pero seguro que me lo imaginé.

—Gracias —le dije, tras tragar saliva.

—De nada.

Pasó un minuto durante el cual no nos dijimos nada. Yo no podía pensar. La lluvia, el perfume de Natsume, que empezaba a dominar el interior del taxi, la piel de  
gallina de mi espalda. Me atreví a mirarlo y lo encontré con la vista fija al frente, aunque vi que le temblaba levemente el músculo de la mandíbula. Tenía los brazos  
cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas levemente separadas. Parecía incómodo, igual que en el ascensor esa mañana: una pantera enjaulada.

—Hemos llegado —anunció el taxista.

Miré por la ventana y comprobé que nos habíamos detenido delante del portal del edificio de Marina. Cogí el bolso para pagar, pero una mano me lo impidió.

—No me ofenda —dijo Natsume muy serio.

Se movía tan rápido que yo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Había colocado una mano encima de la mía y mis ojos parecían negarse a dejar de mirar  
cómo sus dedos cubrían los míos. Eran mucho más cálidos de lo que me había imaginado.

—Llámeme Miki.

Durante un instante pensé que se negaría. Y de hecho, lo hizo. Apartó la mano de encima de la mía sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Mikan.

No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de hacerlo, pero cuando le oí pronunciar mi nombre volví a respirar.  
Abrí la puerta del taxi y me aseguré de tener el bolso y el maletín bien sujetos.

—Buenas noches, señor Hyuuga.

Salí y cerré a toda prisa, para que la lluvia no entrase en el interior del vehículo y me dije que no lo había visto sonreír.

Bueno Chicas Aquí Os Dejo El Capitulo 05. Perdónenme E Estado Muy Mal De Salud Últimamente Y Mi Ordenador Ha Estado Con Una Con Un Montón de problemas que ya eh solucionado. en cuanto a un desastre maravilloso les traeré un capitulo dentro de la semana ya que es muchísimo más largo y difícil de editar. besos y que corran las preguntas del capitulo anterior.

Rambo1337

1.- Donde Vivo: Cuarta Región, Chile.  
2.- D.N.I xp No Lo Recuerdo.  
3.-Waa Mi Teléfono Se Me Cayo Al Agua TT^TT  
4.-Bueno Pero Debes Tener Comida.  
5.- Hnn Cuando Quieras ;3  
6.-Nah La Mía Todavía Funciona Pero A Pura Bencina.  
7.-Comprar Paso de moda. Ahora Lo Que Se Usa Es El Robar Una Computadora.  
~*Bueno Ha Sido Bastante Entretenido Platicar Contigo.  
Nah Y Soy Tan Floja Que :  
¿Dinero? Vivo Mantenida Por Mis Padres.  
¿Fama? Tengo La Gran Fama De Caer De La Cama.  
¿Fortuna? n,ñ Eso Busco xDD  
¿Sexo? n.ñ Me Violare Al Novio De Mi Hermana.  
¿Amor? Amar Es Destruir Y Ser Amado Es Ser Destruido.  
¿Infancia? Si Quiero Mi Infancia De Vuelta.  
¿Casarme? Si Con Natsume,Daemon O Patch *Dos Horas Despues* O Jude Ryder..  
¿Divorciarme? Aun No Me Caso ._.  
¿Tener Hijos? U,u Si Cuando Cumpla 30.  
¿Morirse? No Amo Comer TT-TT 

KittenKat Hyuuga = Kitten Kat : Es Katy De La Saga Lux *°* Y Hyuuga; Por Mi Futuro Esposo.  
¡No , No Me Dejes ..Yo Te Quiero! Jaja Cuídate Luego Te Subo Un Capitulo De Un Desastre Maravilloso.

Denys: Gracias Por Comentar;3

___Seguire Con Este Proyecto Según Los Comentarios Y Bueno Si Quieren Saber Sobre _Otras Adaptaciones Revisen Mi Perfil *-*/ Bye KittenKat Hyuuga


End file.
